Chapter Four: "A Disturbance In The Force"
Jayden Kells - June 6, 2014 05:26 AM (GMT) ON TOC, USS Ranger At first, Jayden thought that she'd just dozed off and was dreaming, but when she was tossed from her seat to the floor, she was certain that she was fully awake, and this was real. Her head hitting the deck reinforced the facts. For a moment she just lay there, waiting for the movement to stop, wondering if it was just her head swimming, and then she sat up, looking around the room. "Brian?" Her eyes quickly found her husband, and she was reassured that he wasn't gravely injured. With a quick nod to him, she continued to scan the room, looking to see if she was needed and willing her head to stop hurting. OFF TAG ANY Brian Coffin - June 9, 2014 02:36 AM (GMT) ON TOC, USS Ranger MSgt Coffin, LTC Bishop, Maj Koralova Brian looked around in a daze for a moment, realizing he was suddenly on the deck, before pushing himself back up onto his feet. He heard Jayden say his name, and he helped her to her feet, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze before letting go as the Colonel was pulling himself back to his feet. "Damnit...anyone break anything? Sound off, don't be shy." Bishop asked, looking around the room. "My arm's feeling funny, sir, I hit the bulkhead pretty good." One man called out, a Hispanic Force Recon Marine from Team Three. "Twisted my ankle around the chair, sir." A woman, this one a petite Swedish SOG electronic warfare specialist on the support staff, said. "Alright. Coffin and Coffin, get 'em to sickbay." Bishop said, looking around. "Sir, I'd like to take Petty Officer Sook and go down to Engineering." Larissa said. "What for?" Bishop asked. "Sir, I think we were sabotaged, and I don't think we had only one infiltrator." Larissa replied. Bishop looked at her once and then nodded. "Sook, go with Koralova. Grab some armor and arm up before going down there." Bishop ordered, "Powers, you're with me. We're going up to the bridge. Team Two, lock down the TOC. Everyone else, get busy helping with moving injuries to sickbay elsewhere on the ship. Dusty, you're in charge down here." "Roger that, sir." Doctor "Dusty" McPherson called out in reply. Brian moved to where the Marine was, holding his arm. The poor lighting wasn't helping matters at all, and he didn't have his Mini-MagLite on him to get a better look at the Marine's arm. "Alright, I can't see much here, but I don't see any blood or bone sticking out, so that's a plus." Brian said as he pulled off his ABU blouse and used it to make a sling leaving Brian in his ABU trousers, boots and black Underarmor undershirt, "This should do until we get you looked at. Don't move it, if you could." "You got it, doc." The Marine replied. "Just Coffin, Marine. I'm not a doctor, just a PJ." Brian said with a grin. He waited until Jayden was able to move the Swede before leading the way to sickbay. Crew were all picking themselves up and trying to make sure they were okay, though some where having to be moved to sickbay as well. A team of medics were working to get one crewman onto a stretcher, who was unconscious and from the sounds of it, had taken a pretty good hit to the head, but at least it seemed like the ship's medical staff had their heads in the game. That reminded him a bit of the Sov's CMO, Doctor Anderson, a good doctor and a good person. By the time they got to sickbay, the lighting was restored to normal levels, and it wasn't "Oh god oh god we're all going to die" disastrous, as far as the incoming casualties looked to be. That was a plus. "Alright, wait here, try to stay out of the incoming flow, because I can bet you someone will run right into your arm." Brian said, nodding to a seat in the waiting room. "Got it, thanks." The Marine replied, taking a seat. "I'm going to check in with the CMO, see what we look like in there. If it's not bad, shouldn't be too long to get you squared away, but if we've got bad injuries, I'll let you know an ETA." Brian said. The Marine nodded. Brian then went to help Jayden get the SOG EW specialist situated, before looking around and then to her. "I guess we might as well chip in. I'll go check in with the CMO to see where he needs us." Brian said, and then went to go do just that. A medic pointed him to a British Army Lieutenant, which was odd as hell, but he figured there'd be plenty of time to figure that out later. Instead, Brian approached him. "Sir, Master Sergeant Brian Coffin, Five-Seven-One. I'm a PJ, and my wife there is an Army medic, we've brought in two injuries from the TOC, and we're here to offer assistance." En-Route to Engineering Maj. Koralova The armory staff with 571 were on the ball for sure. Just as Larissa got to the locker room, body armor was waiting for both her and Leah, and for Larissa, a CZ Skoripion EVO A3. Unlike the normal model, though, Larissa's had been converted to 6.5x25mm CBJ, since it was found to be easy to convert just about any 9mm SMG to the Swedish armor piercing round. It was fitted as she liked it, and ready to go. Once Leah was ready, Larissa led the way down to Engineering, moving around the recovering crew members and down the access ladders. The Engineering crew were working to put out fires and contain the damage, and Larissa approached who looked to be most senior, and RAF Lieutenant. "Lieutenant, report." Larissa said. McRae turned around to look at who was speaking to her, and noticed both she and the woman with her were armed. Well, that was both odd and yet expected. This wasn't a natural occurrence, she knew that much. "Shortly after power was transferred to the Subspace Capacitor, the Naquadria Reactor suddenly surged in power and was in danger of overloading. We didn't have much choice, we had to bleed it out through the FTL." McRae replied, "But now we can't get into the reactor room." "I need an engineer with a plasma cutter. We're getting into there, unless it's unsafe to open." Larissa said. "No, it didn't explode, so there's no danger of contamination. Sensors are not registering any contaminants, and I double-checked the readings to be sure." McRae replied. "Good. Get us in there, then." Larissa ordered, and headed over to the reactor control room hatch. An engineer came over with Lieutenant McRae, holding a plasma cutter. He pulled down his goggles and got to work cutting open the door. Larissa glanced at Leah, "Looks like I'm buying when we get back home." She commented with a grin, showing signs of lightening up a bit for the moment. OFF Tag TF 571 (Bishop) Jayden, Charles (Brian) Leah (Larissa) OPEN Leah Kim-Sook - June 9, 2014 11:25 PM (GMT) -ON- TOC, USS Ranger SO1 Leah Kim-Sook As the pep-talk went on Leah, let her gaze wonder of the crowd, or rather continue to. She was picking people apart, her usual little tic when a new group was being assembled and what not. Her hand resting limply around her Mk 20 Mod 0 briefly. She felt the deck shifting under her. Years spent on ships told her to brace, the muscles in her legs tightened and her stance started to widen. However she wasn't prepared for just how violent the force would be and found herself rolling to the deck. She stayed there for a moment, staring up at the bulkhead, waiting for the air to be sucked from her lungs and for her body to implode. But such a fate didn't await her just yet. She let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding, and collected herself. She shifted over toward Korean UDT operative, noting he was slow to get up. She gave him a quick once over, knee pressed against her weapon and keeping it pinned to the deck as others went about sounding off. "Dangsin-i joh-a , dangsin-eun nae mal deullyeo?" "Geulae ... geulae , nan gwaenchanh-a . geunyang balam-i naleul gijeol haess-eoyo." Aside from a bump on his head the guy looked alright, and he was responding well. She motioned toward another operator, looking like SAS-R from the patch and pulled him him over. "Aside from a nasty bump on his head, he's fine. Just watch him for signs of concussion, get him to med if you can." Leah didn't have much time to wait for a response as she heard her name. She gripped the stock of her weapon, getting the sling back up to her shoulder and slamming the mag into place from her pocket as she approached. She glanced over to Larissa before shifting her gaze to Bishop, as if appraising him. His answer satisfied her though and she turned, fallowing the Major. "This is insane," she muttered, thinking of the literal definition over the slang. ----- En-Route to Engineering As the Duo entered the armory, Leah rose a brow and gave a sly smirk. She promptly gave up the Mk. 20 in favor of the Mk 18 CQBR, fitted with a T-1. she adjusted the crane stock before setting the weapon down and grabbing her body armor and getting herself situated. Leah wasn't too far behind Larissa in terms of being ready. She turned in step, falling in behind the Major as she pulled the charging handle back and let it snap forward. she also took the time to insure the safety was on at the moment. Just in case the ship decided to dance some more. The duo moved quickly enough through the shuffle of bodies that lined the corridors, making it to Engineering in a matter of moments. She stepped to the side, looking over the personnel in there, checking to see if anyone was gravely injured. After hearing they were going in, her attention shifted. She started to move toward the door, her stride not slowing when the Major asked if it were dangerous to cut through. She braced herself, leaning forward slightly with the CQBR at low ready, her right hand slowly moving down the rail, fingers wrapping around the grip as she kept a stable firing position. Leah cracked a smirk as Larissa confirmed she had won their little bet. "I like mine with grilled onions, a good beer...or rum. And grilled peppers on the sides, stuffed with cream cheese and wrapped in bacon...you wanna write that down?" She gave a light shake of her head. Her smirk turning into a more wolfish grin as she waited for that damn hatch to crack open. she was switched on...someone was about to have a very bad day. -OFF- Tags: Koralova McRae (anyone else in engineering) Seth Bastion - June 9, 2014 11:35 PM (GMT) -ON- Flight-Deck, USS Ranger Lt. Seth "Hollow" Bastion, 1Lt. Rukia "Shotgun" Akua Seth was in the middle of what he figured would be a funny joke, Rukia was probably i the middle of rolling her eyes. Truly a picture perfect moment for group of fighter jokes, the usual shenanigans. Seth was possitive that the the universe was frozen in time for a split second. That first jolt sent the "holy crap" adrenaline rush through your body, heightening your senses. That brief moment when your life flashes before your eyes...an amazing bout of strength or speed. Or impossible intellectual prowess all in a split moment. It was different from person to person. Seth was sure that they had just been hit by something massive, and that they were about to get ripped out into space. He felt a jolt of pain surge through his back, eyes opening to see Rukia under him, a collection of crates knocked over near by and scattered tools and people as he looked around. "Well damn," he muttered, rolloing off of her and grimacing somewhat. Rukia blinked for a few seconds before setting up and checking herself. "Seth, are you alright?" "Yeah, just peachy." He gave a somewhat pained grinned when she placed her hand to his side to help him adjust. Seth tried to ignore the look she gave him when she pulled her hand back and it was lightly covered in blood. "Medic!" -OFF- Tags: Pierce Open Scott Powers - June 10, 2014 12:39 AM (GMT) -ON- TOC, USS Ranger Captain Scott Powers Scott picked himself up off the deck, his vision swam. He'd hit his head on his way down to the deck plate; and the pain in his head made it hard to focus on much else. Shaking his head with a groan, he began his self assessment, he felt around his head; he knew he had hit his head now to see if there was any external damage. There wasn't, he continued this process till he hit his boots. No other damage, which was a good sign; the head wasn't but he'd live. "I'm up Sir," He said looking to Bishop, "Bumped my head on the way down, probably have a concussion, but I'm operational and moving!" He called out over the rising sound of voices in the room, he moved to help up a few of those who'd been knocked over but avoided injury, those that hadn't he assessed as best he could. "Powers, you're with me. We're going up to the bridge. "Moving Sir!" He replied as he handed off the the Royal Commando he'd helped from the deck to another more mobile solider to help him to sick bay. Scott pushed his way through the crowd towards Bishop, catching the the jist of the order to the Major and the PO1C, closing with the Commander, "I agree with the Major Sir, having been aboard the Sovereign a number of times it was sabotaged; this feels the same. Can't tell you why, or how, but it does." Reaching towards his lower back he qued his radio, "Chief Costa i'm guessing you felt that, grab the team and get them kitted up, I want bodies on the bridge; we think we may have just been sabatoged." The radio was silent for a few moments, "Uh Roger Captain, were down a few, bumped heads and busted bones; but i'll get who I can up there and lock it down ASAP." Scott turned to Bishop, "Sir, i've got my old ODA running to lock down the bridge, just in case." -OFF- Tag Brian Coffin - June 10, 2014 09:59 PM (GMT) ON Hangar Deck, USS Ranger CAPT. Pierce, LT(JG) Pierce Adrianna groaned as she rolled onto her back, laying on the flight deck after being tossed around. Her head was swimming and she felt like she was going to throw up. It was just unpleasant all around, and only got worse when she looked around at the aftermath. Thankfully, no aircraft had been tossed around, having been properly shackled to the deck and none of the chains snapped, but the same couldn't be said for the personnel and everything else. A deck hand came over to her, kneeling down and offering a hand. "Ma'am are you okay?" "I'll be fine. Is anyone injured?" She asked. "Still figuring out how bad that is." The enlisted kid replied, just as Rukia called for a medic. "Wait, where's Jack?" Adrianna asked, unsteadily standing up. "Whoa, hold on, ma'am, you've got a head cut there." The deck hand said, and opened the first aid bag from one of the Grizzlies, and producing a bandage pack. Adrianna took it from him and tore open the packaging, pressing it firmly against where she felt blood slowly trickling down her forehead. "Jack? Jack?!" Adrianna called out as she looked around. She finally spotted him, slumped in the sitting position against one of the tool boxes on the wall. And he wasn't moving. "JACK!" Adrianna yelled and stumbled as fast as she could over to him. His eyes were closed, and when she hesitantly reached to feel for a pulse, thankfully, there was one. Adrianna struggled to keep from breaking down any further, but she slumped down next to him, unable to stand any longer. "Medic!" The deck hand called out. Medics and Corpsmen from the attached Army and Marine units were circulating around, trying to prioritize injuries and deal with the critical ones first. An Army medic reached Rukia and Seth while a Navy Corpsman from the MSOR detachment was assessing both of the Pierces. Bridge, USS Ranger LTC Bishop, CMDR Populas "Good hustle, Captain." Bishop said as Scott reported that he had personnel already moving on the bridge. He was still in his body armor from the first intruder alert, but had handed in his PWS MK-109, so he only had his sidearm and backup. "Commander, Colonel." Bishop said to both Populas and Hunter, "Sirs, I don't mean to alarm anyone, but both my XO and my Operations Officer agree that this wasn't an accident." "I'm sure they're right, Colonel." George replied, "But we've got injuries on all decks and system failures to deal with too." "Sir! I'm getting some strange readings from the communications array. I think someone's trying to send a signal off, but I have no idea what it says, who it is or who the recipient is." The comms officer called out. "I'll give you one guess as to who it is." Bishop said. "Corporal, see if you can block it." George said, and looked around for a moment, thinking. "Yes, sir, I'm on it." Harper replied, going to the backup console to try and jam the transmission. George then looked to Sun-hi. "Sergeant Namkung, are you more or less alright?" George asked, "Because we need someone with your experience find out what the hell our mystery guest is sending, and you're going to have to go to the source of it." "Commander, I better go with her in case he's waiting for trouble. Powers, secure the bridge. Face and ID check all personnel, if they shouldn't be on the bridge, it's your discretion." Bishop said, before looking to Sun-hi "Sergeant, are you armed? If not, I can fix that." OFF Tag Seth (You can NPC the medic) Hunter (Populas/Bishop) Sun-hi (Populas/Bishop) Powers (Bishop) Charles Callaghan - June 10, 2014 10:10 PM (GMT) Sickbay, USS Ranger Lieutenant Charles Callaghan Charles had only just began looking through everything when suddenly the ship rocked, and several alarms started to go off. The Doctor almost fell off his chair, but he could hold on to the desk. After this, he stood up, and got the people ready for casualties which were sure to be coming in any time now. And they did. Within minutes, the sickbay was filled with people requiring medical help. While most people needed only a few bandages, there were a handful of guys that needed more. Charlie was working on one man, a Petty Officer, who actually managed to get his abdomen pierced by a metal pin. He was interrupted by a US Army Sergeant, though. He identified himself as Coffin, a member of the special forces unit aboard, and said that his wife was a combat medic. He offered to help, though, which was good. He needed every hand he could get right now, and it wasn't even all that bad. "Very well, Sergeant. I assume you know how tae disinfect wounds 'n apply bandages? Please dae that? You'll find supplies just about bloody everywhere", he said without looking at the Sergeant, and all the wile continuing with removing the pin while also trying to control his Scottish accent. He was annoyed by the fact that there had been no time yet to organize things, but he figured that once this was over he'd be able to. Larissa Koralov - June 10, 2014 11:06 PM (GMT) ON Main Engineering Maj. Koralova "Save it for the waiter, I'll deal with the check." Larissa chuckled a bit, "I guess the up side of the private sector is that I won't have a heart attack when that comes." "Just about got it, Major." The engineer said as he cut through the last lock. "I double checked the scans again, you're good." McRae reported from the terminal next to the door. "Alright. Open it." Larissa said, "And stay out of the doorway." "Aye aye." The engineer replied and pushed the heavy metal door in before stepping aside. Larissa swung in first, her Skorpion up and tracking as she went left and started looking. She saw the bodies of a guard, stripped of his weapon and ammo, and two technicians, one with a screwdriver handle in his ear. "Clear." Larissa called out. Once Leah gave the all clear, she moved over to the partly open access hatch leading out. She opened it carefully with Leah, but no one was inside. Larissa folded the stock of her Skorpion and crawled into the hatch. It led straight to a ladder, oddly proving to be deja vu, except there was no corpse here. She checked up the ladder and saw nothing, so she held out a thumbs up to Leah as she approached, and took a moment to snap the stock back into place on her SMG before swinging it behind her and climbing up. The hatch to the next deck was shut, so Larissa carefully pushed it open, just enough to look around. Seeing nothing, she pushed it all the way open and started to climb out when a man, bald with a greying goatee, looking to be in his early 40s, grabbed her by her tactical vest and hauled her up and threw her face first into the bulkhead. The man was wearing the OD green jumpsuit of a technician, and he had an M4 slung on his back. He swiftly kicked the hatch shut on Leah before turning to Larissa. Larissa was no slouch in hand-to-hand, with her training in Systema, but this guy was still a cut above. Her fist failed to connect with him, but his did, slamming hard into her jaw and knocking her to the floor. Larissa sprung back up as he pulled a knife, and so Larissa tried to use a technique she had learned with Systema to turn that against him. But still, the saboteur was faster, and had managed to feint her quite well. The attacker pinned her to the bulkhead, and slammed his knife through her left hand into the bulkhead, pinning her hand. She cried out in pain as her attacker then spun her into the doorway, using her as a human shield as he drew a silenced pistol, holding it on Leah. The attacker was extremely well trained, keeping Larissa between himself and Leah to deny her a clean shot, and by pinning her hand and twisting her around, Larissa would likely tear open her hand if she moved or was shot by either one. He kept his weapon on Leah the whole time as he used his off leg to push open the hatch behind him and then let go of Larissa, stepping back quickly before shutting the hatch and making a break for it. A shout from a crewman was cut down by a swift double tap from the sound of an M4, and like that, the attacker was gone. Larissa seethed as she pulled the knife out of her hand and dropped it to the deck, before pulling out a bandage from her tactical vest and wrapped her hand. "That wasn't some nut case zealot with a gun and a cause. I think he might have been a Werewolf." Larissa said, "Прокляните это к черту, которые повреждали больше, чем я думал, что это будет." She tried to move her fingers on her left hand, but pain shot through her in response, and even with her Spetznaz training and conditioning, it was very hard to ignore. So she let her Skorpion remain on it's sling and drew her CZ-75. =^= All security teams on this net, this is Koralova. Be advised, there is a saboteur on the loose. Male, Caucasian, bald, grey goatee, technician jumpsuit. He is armed and extremely dangerous. Assume ex-Special Forces, approach with caution. =^= Larissa warned over the radio, before nodding to Leah to take point. OFF Tag Leah OOC: He's reached the comms array control room, but I want to try and get both Leah/Larissa and Bishop/Sun-hi there at roughly the same time if possible. Asid Mjolnir - June 11, 2014 12:01 AM (GMT) On: Desann shivered, as the ship went through. As he came to, he sat up, slowly, rubbing at his brow, coughing, as he felt sick to his stomach. He pushed it down, though, standing and looking around the bridge. "I agree," Desann coughed into his hand, to suppress how ill he still felt. "Take non-essentials systems offline, and we'll do a reboot of those as soon as possible, using our clean backups." He looked towards the display, frowning at the emptiness it displayed. "Looks like we're in the middle of nowhere. Did whatever happen intend to drop us off here, or was that an automatic cut-off?" He asked, frowning as he looked around, his hand drifting to his holster, assuring himself it was still there. He paused, as he heard the intercom going off, his jaw clenching. "Seal off that portion of the ship. Colonel Bishop, please get whoever didn't get rattled too bad by that transition into gear and hunting." He watched as the other colonel detached a captain to guard the bridge. "Commander Populas, get status reports from all sections, and start overseeing that reboot. I want to ensure there's no other viruses or nasty surprises waiting." His eyes glanced at Sun-hi, giving her a brief nod of acknowledgement, before he turned his gaze to Powers, mentally trying to recall what he knew of the man. Off: Tag Populas/Bishop, Sun-hi (in passing) Leah Kim-Sook - June 11, 2014 12:48 PM (GMT) -ON- Main Engineering SO1 Leah Kim-Sook “Heh, I’m just giving you a heads up so you’re aware. I’ve got special tastes when it comes to food…expensive tastes. But you’re right I suppose, private sector must have its perks for you now. In that case I may add to it a little,” she couldn’t help but grin somewhat as her fingers wrapped around the weapon tightly, thumb flicking from safe to auto as the engineer reported he was almost through. As the hatch opened, Leah moved in, her left hand at Larissa’s right shoulder blade before swinging to the right and clearing her corners. “Clear… What a mess,” she muttered as she stepped over bodies and moved toward the next access hatch with Larissa. Leah looked at the ladder, leaning forward to glance up and seeing the next hatch was closed. It’s a shame this was their ship, and there were possibly a hostage or sensitive systems up there…she wanted to blast through something. Then again she wasn’t packing charges. So she was scraping by with the essentials which caused a light scowl to cross her face. She nodded in response and angled her CQBR forward, finding a small cone of fire between the tight confines and Larissa’s body as she moved up, and then made her own way up the ladder. Once the Major opened the hatch and cleared the way, Leah started to follow, having a bit of distance between the two. As she climbed up, her hand had gripped the seal. A slight sense of panic crossing when she looked up to see a middle aged man standing at the hatch with all intent of shutting it. Now she wasn’t in the mood of getting her fingers whacked off, or getting nailed in the head by this thing, so she let herself drop, gripping the sides of the ladder and sliding down a few feet as the hatch slammed above her. “Asshole!” She growled, making her way back up and working at pressure seals to get the damn thing open again. She could hear the struggle continuing above, followed by the Major’s cry. Her teeth gritted as she pushed the hatch up. Her lower legs tensed, launching her up as she pulled her body up with her right hand, emerging from the hatch on her left knee and her weapon forward. Leah’s eyes lowered into a glare at the situation. She trained for this crap, but it seemed like this guy did too, he wasn’t making the obvious mistakes. In her quick glance she saw that he was planted well. He kept his limbs shielded by Larissa’s and he was in a position to easily support himself if Leah took the risk to shoot through the Major. Not that she would, just the fact that it was something she knew to look for. She followed, tracking him, right hand near the pressure switch of her taclight, left index poised against the trigger as she stepped closer. Her eye twitched in obvious anger as he stepped back into the hatch and closed it, leaving Larissa there. She heard the gunshots ring out and cursed, wanting to punch something. Though she wasn’t in the mood to hit the bulkhead and break her hand. She took a deep breath and lowered her weapon as Larissa bandaged her hand and spoke. “Werewolf or no…I’m dropping this bastard,” she clenched her jaw. Hand absently dropping to her FN57 for a quick second, before returning to stabilize the Mk 18. She paused for a moment, glancing back at the Major. “I’ll take a look at the hand later, no time to really stop here…this guy is trail blazing.” Leah gripped the handle of the hatch. Pulling the release and pushing it in with a grunt. Her weapon shot up, taclight shone as she her weapon tracked for a moment, spotting the bodies as she stepped through, dipping left and swinging right as she hugged the left side. She took a knee, checking the body for a pulse. She already knew the guy was gone, but she had to check. Her eyes held the same look as she stared forward toward the next hatch. Her free hand remained low, closing the crewmen’s eyes before standing up. “Comms Control is up ahead. That’s good and bad, limits his movements through the ship…big time, however it worries me to think of who he’s trying to call.” -OFF- Tags: Koralova Sun-hi Namkung - June 13, 2014 05:15 AM (GMT) ON: |Bridge, USS Ranger Sun-Hi was definitely shaken up, but ultimately fine. Supposed the experience from being shot down, shot up and just generally put in so many FUBAR situations during the war. Dusting herself off, she caught the nod from the Commander and was still unsure of what was going on. Sighing she walked toward the systems, and tried to find some sort of chair. Not like this was gonna be cracking Chinese codes, these were entirely new but with enough studying a pattern would form and it would be crackable just like everything else. Armed, did he ask her that? She shook her head with a frown, she didn't need to be armed, if so she'll strip her attacker of his weapon. Better to answer the man, she figured. "I do not need to be armed, sir." Her voice was flat in tone, no indication of feeling. "I am uninjured." Once again, not like she was being forced to jump out of a C-130 while praying to every deity she knew to not get shot on her way down to the ground. "Bare with me, decoding will take sometime this is a new pattern for me." She'd confess that much, but not much else. OFF: Tag Any. Jayden Kells - June 14, 2014 07:10 PM (GMT) ON Sickbay "Very well, Sergeant. I assume you know how tae disinfect wounds 'n apply bandages? Please dae that? You'll find supplies just about bloody everywhere", he said without looking at the Sergeant, and all the wile continuing with removing the pin while also trying to control his Scottish accent. He was annoyed by the fact that there had been no time yet to organize things, but he figured that once this was over he'd be able to. Jayden smiled grimly and nodded, glancing at Brian. "How about we set up triage and let the doctors and nurses take care of their end of it?" After all, they were specifically trained to handle things like triaging patients, and it made sense to free the more highly trained personnel to deal with the gravely injured. At the same time, she and Brian could see to the minor cuts, aches and pains. Fortunately, for now it seemed that most of the injuries fell into the 'minor' category, while only a few were 'delayed', and only a handful were 'immediates'. OFF TAG BRIAN CHARLES Brian Coffin - June 15, 2014 09:27 PM (GMT) ON Sickbay, USS Ranger MSgt Coffin "Ah, yes, sir." Brian replied, and looked to Jayden, hearing her out. "Good point. Alright, let's get to it." Brian said, and set off with Jayden to triaging the injured personnel. Thankfully, very few of the injured personnel were in a position where they required immediate medical attention. So much for small miracles, such as they were. Brian got the Marine and SOG operators they had helped in taken care of, pulling his ABU blouse back on, and the Air Force PJ busied himself for now with the patients, hoping that the situation wasn't turning into another Sovereign... Bridge, USS Ranger LTC Bishop, CMDR Populas George saw Bishop's face starting to turn into a scowl, and knew exactly what was coming and decided to intercede right there. "Good idea, Sergeant, might be best if you and Corporal Harper work from here. No sense in you getting in the line of fire if we can avoid it." George said. "Fine. Powers, lock the bridge down. I'm going to go meet Koralova and Sook." Bishop said, drawing his Springfield Loaded-series 1911A1, and headed off the bridge. George waited until he was out of earshot before lowering his voice, speaking to Sun-hi. "Word of advice: Colonel Bishop has a well deserved reputation of nailing just about anyone who ignores his orders to the nearest wall. If you have an idea, make sure you put it across to him instead of just doing it, in the future. Admiral McRaven didn't put him here for his people skills, believe me." George said quietly and evenly. Comms Array Control Room The disoriented and injured tech staff, plus the two medics who had come to their aid, had not had a chance when the infiltrator arrived, killing them all swiftly, before setting to work trying to send out a signal. But of course, once again, that idiot had screwed things up and already the backdoor into the comms system was gone. Well, this had just gone from bad to worse... He tried to work with what he had, but now everyone would hear it. The question would then be if the coding was still good enough to keep everyone but who he wanted to know what it was saying to say. Damn damn damn damn damn. Outside Comms Array Control Room Maj. Koralova, LTC Bishop As Leah and Larissa approached the control room, she saw Colonel Bishop arriving as well, who looked at Larissa first. "What's with your hand, Major?" He asked. "Bastard stabbed me right through, pinned it to the bulkhead. Then he used me as a shield to get away." Larissa said, "He's quick, sir, I'd say Werewolf." Bishop just nodded, and took the lead into the room, where the saboteur was working. Just as fast as the enemy could move, though, Bishop was already on target, and fired first to catch the man in the shoulder, and then followed up with a second round into the man's left knee, dropping him to the floor. Of course, the infiltrator still tried to move but Bishop crossed the distance and kicked the man hard in his wounded knee, before putting his boot right onto it and applied pressure. "I've got all day, princess. Show me your goddamn hands before I really get mad." Bishop growled. Larissa kept her pistol trained on the guy, but was quite surprised to see how much Bishop was still on his A-Game. "The famous Bullheaded Bishop himself. Gotta admit, I..." The man started before cutting himself off in a howl of pain as Bishop pressed down harder on the wound. "I didn't ask for your opinion, I told you to show me your hands!" Bishop shouted. Hesitantly, the saboteur complied, holding out his empty hands. Bishop then crouched down, pinning the man's left hand to the deck and jammed the still-hot barrel of his 1911 against the palm. "Where I come from, we believe in an eye for an eye." Bishop said, "But we're not in Texas, lucky for you. But if you get any more smart ideas, I promise you that I'll send you back to your bosses out through the airlock. I suggest you use your new found free time in the brig to figure out how badly you don't want to go to Gitmo." Behind Larissa and Leah, two PKI security personnel arrived, looking to the Major for orders. Bishop stood up and holstered his pistol, "Get this piece of crap out of my sight before I change my damn mind." "Secure him in the brig. Post guards, and shackle him." Larissa said. Both PKI guards nodded and went to take care of the prisoner. "Major, get that looked at. And good work from both of you." Bishop said, "Seems you both are becoming a good pair. Keep it up." =^= Bishop to Bridge. We've got the suspect in custody. Injured but alive. We're good. =^= Bishop said over the radio. =^= Copy that. We'll work on figuring out what he was trying to say and to whom from here, and hopefully get back to what we set out to do. =^= George replied. OFF Tag Charles/Jayden (Brian) Sun-hi/Hunter (George/Bishop) Leah (Bishop/Larissa) Leah Kim-Sook - June 18, 2014 02:46 PM (GMT) -ON- Comms Array Control Room SO1 Leag Kin-Sook As Leah got ready to move on the door, she paused spotting Bishop as he arrived. As he and the Major briefly conversed, he got the door open. Stepping to the side as the boss went through, her muzzle went up watching the six as the two passed. She quickly turned, letting the door close behind them an moved toward the attacker with a raised brow. The old man could still move pretty damn good. She kept her weapon up, but her jaw dropped slightly. "Well...um...yeah." She shook her head clear, checking the fallen personnel or their pulse but having no luck. "Bastard," she growled as she turned toward their saboteur. She had half a min to stomp his face into something, but there were more pressing matters. She stopped in begin Bishop an moved toward the panel, making a note to isolate and get to work. Her fingers flew over the controls, a slight pause force it's way on her. She wasn't the expert on these things however they didn't very too much luckily so she tinkered her way around. "He tried to send out a burst transmission. I can't isolate it and trail, hell there's no way of telling if he were successful, I suggest getting Intel down here and let them clamber over this thing," she muttered as her eyes traveled down the screen. The Seal stood up, her weapon hanging from it's sling and resting against her torso as she stepped over their newly acquired captive, stepping in left shoulder blade as she Nader her way back to Larissa and motioned for her hand. "As long as long as I get to interrogate him then all is good." He muttered bitterly as she gave the Majors hand a light squeeze just under the thumb. She already ha a general idea of the damage due to the cut. "You're lucky it was a straight stab, if he had tried to saw this thing you'd be off the line for a while. Well it bypassed bones but ligaments weren't a lucky. But like I sad, clean pierce it it'll bond easily enough. Let's get you clean and on your way to sickbay." She reached into her thigh pocket, pulling out her fastback medkit. A small plastic bottle with a swift nozzle. He held Larissa's palm open, squirting the liquid onto the wound then turned her hand over and repeated. She placed a cotton ball in her palm and wrapped it in place with an ace bandage for the time being. Crude and quick, but enough for the time being. "Alright, I'm going to stock up on band aids and help out with wounded. You...little Ms. Major, need to get that properly sealed...maybe get a scan just in case. I mean I'm pretty positive, but second opinions never hurt." Leah have the Major a pay in the back before moving back through the corridor and started her trek to medical, she decided to stay in gear, just in case. Her weapon was switched back to safe as she glanced down at the bodies she passed, pressing the comm as she spoke into it. "Need services down in comms to police several bodies, were gonna have some empty bunks tonight," she muttered grimly. Once the confirm came through she lowered her hand and sighed heavily. -OFF- Tags: Koralova Bishop Open Seth Bastion - June 19, 2014 02:27 PM (GMT) -ON- Hangar Deck, USS Ranger Lt. Seth Bastion, 1LT Rukia Akua Ruskin backed away, giving the medic some room as Seth rolled in and out of consciousness. Needless to say he was worried, not only would she be without a pilot, mind you she could qual for single seat abroad if she had too. But while she would never say it out right in Seth's presence she considered him a good friend. Though feeding his to wasn't on her radar. The Medic flashed a light in Seth's eyes while keeping pressure on his wound. "Okay, this guy is out. Ma'am, help me roll him over, just keep him balanced." Rukia nodded, helping keep Seth on his side. She couldn't help looking at his bak and seeing the kickback knife jammed about an inch just bellow hi shoulder blade. It looked like it traveled some distance, going by the style and angle of the rip in his flight suit. "Christ," she muttered. "Alright, no vitals blades not in too deep, let's go ahead and sit him up." The Medic shifted Seth's weight around and got him up. Seth himself regaining consciousness. "I was expecting got nurses and a comfy bed in Hawaii." Rukia shook her head and sighed, holding Seth in place by his shoulders as the medic cut his flight suit below the blade and pulled it down to his mid section. "Damn...the hell hit you?" "A very big tool box....a very big and full tool box. Couldn't let little Rukia here get smashed. She's so small," he chuckled. "Go to hell Hollow. "Love you too princess," he winced as she gave his shoulder a squeeze, he figured we forgot about the blade, then again part of him knew better. "Sorry, sorry." He panted a light shiver forcing it's way through his body as cold liquid touched his back. He felt a cloth and glanced back. "What are you doing dock?" "Disinfecting and checking for any more open wounds. Should tell you though, you've got some bruised ribs back here, may need to get you under the rays. Good chance you got a few cracks and chinks in there." "Dammit. This is not how I wanted to start my day." He winced, groaning a bit as he was wrapped tight by a bandage and rolled onto a stretcher. "Is this necessary?" "Your back got hit, you've got a concussion and you keep fading in and out of consciousness.... yeah it's necessary." Rukia sighed, standing up as she crossed her hands over her chest, gripping her elbows lightly by her fingers tips. Anticipation and worry rang out as she watched him be Carried away. "...thank you." A Disturbance in the Force A Disturbance in the Force